Visual content for display, such as content for graphical user interfaces and video games, may be generated by a graphics processing unit (GPU). For example, a display may be communicatively coupled to a display processor that processes graphical data (e.g., pixel representations) output by the GPU for presentment of the processed graphical data on the display.
Display processors often utilize a tile-based display architecture due to the area processing efficiency associated therewith. However, the tile fetching scheme and/or tile processing sequence of current display processors may be improved.